Kage no Taiyō : Uchiha Keisatsu
by ZoeUchiha
Summary: [OVA] Sasuke a salido de la carcel. Ahora le toca currar para poder mantener a su familia. Tsunade le pide que rehaga el cuerpo de policia de Konoha, y quien le dice que no a esa xD?  Capitulo 4: Kirai [FIN]
1. 1 Saishō konnan

**Kage no Taiyō  
Uchiha Keisatsu  
**

ZoeUchiha

Capitulo 1. Saishō konnan

El cielo estaba encapotado, pero no parecia que fuese a llover. Unas nubes tontas de finales de mayo. Sakura aparto la vista del cielo. Era temprano. Habia dejado a sus hijos dormidos en casa. Penso que no merecia la pena despertarles. Se dirigia al cuartel ANBU.

Ya habian pasado seis meses.

Jamas penso que se le fuesen a hacer tan largos.

Sin visitas. Habia ordenado Tsunade. Si va a estar tan poco tiempo al meno que no vea a nadie. No se habia enfadado por aquello, pero la prohibición de no verle le habia echo pensar mas en el que en otras circustancias. Entro. Era oscuro y no habia muebles, excepto una mesa donde se sentaba una ninja de aspecto nervioso.

.-Ohayô gozaimasu

.-Oh! Bu-buenos dias, Sakura sama

Haruno reconocio a la joven como una de sus alumnas del escuadron especial medico.

.-Vengo por Uchiha Sasuke.

.-A si! – la chica empezo a remover los papeles que tenia sobre la mesa, tirando algunos – Aaaa, sumimasen – dijo agachandose a cogerlos. Sakura no comento nada, pero estaba claro porque estaba alli sentada, aun siendo ANBU- Aquí estan todos los papeles ya en regla de Uchiha Sasuke. Si no a ocurrido ningun imprevisto, hace diez minutos que debio de llegar desde la prision.

.-Puedo verle?? – la chica nego con la cabeza.

.-Tenemos ordenes de que nadie lo vea hasta que no recibamos la autorización de Tsunade sama para soltarle.

.-Y eso tardara mucho??

.-Ayer yo misma fui a recordarle que debia de estar el permiso para hoy a primera hora – dijo orgullosa – Espero que no este demasiado ocupada y haya podido firmarlo.

Le ofrecio asiento en el unico mueble, aparte de la mesa donde estaba ella, un destartalado banco de madera. Sakura se sento sin mas miramientos. Conociendo a Tsunade, podia pasarse la mañana entera esperando.

Gracias a Kami sama, no fue asi. La puerta de madera y rejas que habia en una de las esquinas de la habitación se abrio despacio. Naruto y dos ANBU salieron con Sasuke.

.-Sakura chan!!! – Naruto la saludo con la mano. Por más que pasasen los años, habia cosas que no cambiarian jamas. Uzumaki se acerco a la mesa de la chica nerviosa y le entrego un papel – Te traigo a tu hombre!!!

Sakura suspiro y miro al suelo. Sasuke habia echo una mueca. Uno de los ANBU le dio las cosas que le habian quitado al entrar.

.-Ala, ya podeis iros y hacer cosas de parejitas felices.

.-Cierra la boca – Sasuke cogio a Sakura de la mano y tiro de ella hacia fuera. Naruto grito algo más a sus espaldas, pero no le escucharon. Sasuke trago todo el aire que pudo y despues lo solto con un suspiro.

.-Nunca pense que iba a echar tanto de menos vagar por el bosque – se volvio hacia Sakura y la beso con ganas. Haruno no pudo hace otra cosa que echarle los brazos al cuello y abrazarse contra el mientras sus labios acariciaban los del otro.

.-Y a mi, no me has echado de menos??? – pregunto Sakura cuando se soltaron por la falta de aire.

.-…tampoco tanto – Sasuke le sonrio con malicia y volvio a capturar sus labios.

Caminaron hacia la casa. Las tiendas empezaban a abrir y, aunque aun habia poca gente, algunos se volvian a mirar al Uchiha. Pero este no miraba a nadie. Sakura le miro. Lo veia feliz. Más feliz de lo que lo habia visto nunca. No sonreia, pero tenia un brillo especial en los ojos. Salieron de la muralla de la ciudad y muy pronto llegaron a la casa. Sakura abrio la puerta que habia dejado cerrada con llave. Se volvio a mirar a Sasuke, que miraba las casas de alrededor.

.-Que ocurre??

.-Esta casa es pequeña.

.-Tampoco es diminuta – defendio Sakura a la que era ya hacia muchos años su hogar.

.-Podriamos tirar un par de tabiques y unirla con esta otra – dijo señalando a una de las que tenia cerca – Porque, supongo, no querras que nos mudemos a la mia.

Sakura no habia pensado en ello.

.-Quieres que nos vallamos a esa casa??

.-En realidad no.

Sasuke la siguió y entraron en la casa. Sakura le hizo señas para que no hiciese ruido, por si los niños aun dormian.

.-He tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en ese agujero al que llamaban prision – comezon a contar en voz baja – Voy a tirar la casa de mis padres y hare un monumento al clan. Nunca se a echo nada por todos los muertos.

Sakura no se esperaba que su primera conversación fuese algo tan serio, pero penso que el necesitaba contarselo a alguien y no le interrumpio.

.-Cuando la guerra se hizo el monumento a los caidos, que se hizo por todas las muertes del clan Uchiha?? Nada. Construire un gran monumento en su recuerdo y por dentro sera un museo del clan.

Unas rapidas pisadas se escucharon en el pasillo.

.-Mama!!! Hay que ir a por papa!!! – Himeko entro corriendo en el salon – Papi!!! – grito saltando sobre el que la cogio al vuelo. Himeko se engancho a el con un asfixiante abrazo y Sasuke le paso los brazos por la espalda para apretarla contra el.

.-Princesa.

Sakura sonrio.

.-Hoy desayunaremos aquí. Voy a la cocina a preparar la comida – Himeko se bajo de Sasuke y lo empujo contra un monton de cojines que habia en el suelo.

.-Tu te quedas aquí tumbado mientras nosotras lo preparamos todo – dijo antes de seguir a su madre a la cocina.

Sasuke se quedo alli, tirado sobre los cojines. Miro el techo. Le hacia falta una mano de pintura. El papel de las puertas correderas estaba desgastado y habia que cambiarlo. Tetsuya aparecio tras una de las puertas. Se quedo quieto. Sasuke alzo una ceja en señar de saludo. Tetsuya solto un sonidito gutural.

.-Oni chan!!! – dijo Himeko pasando por delante de el con un mantel para la mesa- Otō chan ya esta en casa.

.-Ya lo veo.

Himeko tiro de el para que se sentase.

.-Esperate aquí mientras traigo el desayuno.

La tension empezo a acumularse en la habitación en cuanto Himeko salio por la puerta, a todo correr. Sasuke y Tetsuya se rascaron a la vez y en el mismo sitio la cabeza. Sasuke no pudo evitar una sonrisa que no paso desapercivida para Tetsuya, que refunfuño.

.-Que tal en el calabozo?

.-Podria estar mejor.

.-Vas a quedarte??

.-Claro.

Sakura entro con una bandeja. Se acerco a Tetsuya y le dio un beso en la coronilla.

.-Buenos dias, hijo.

.-Hm.

Sakura suspiro y dejo la bandeja en la mesa. Sasuke y Tetsuya volvieron a quedarse solos. No volvieron a comentar nada más. Las mujeres de la casa volvieron con una ultima bandeja y los cuatro se sentaron a desayunar. Inmediatamente, Himeko se puso a parlotear, por lo que la tension desaparecio de la habitación. Le conto a su padre lo locos que estaban sus tutores de rehabilitación social y lo que haria con ellos si no temiese acabar en el reformatorio, dejandole claro a Sasuke que la niña habia nacido con el gen asesino. Despues empezo a hablar sobre lo guarra que era la gente de la villa y lo mucho que tenia que limpiar cada vez que le tocaba trabajo sociales.

.-Pero ahora te tendre a ti para que me ayudes papi!! – dijo sonriente y Sasuke le devolvio la sonrisa con una gotita en la frente.

.-Tambien tenemos que arreglar tejados, pintar los edificios publicos, hasta tenemos que hacer de jardineros!! – paro para meterse un poco de arroz en la boca – Cuando tocan trabajos duros me llevo a Juugo para que me ayude, pero como mama le a dejado que se tome unos dias de vacaciones, te tendre que utilizar a ti, otō chan.

Sasuke miro a Sakura intentando encontrar auxilio pero esta solo se encogio levemente de hombros sonriendo burlonamente.

.-Y de que vas a trabajar, papi??

.-Que??

.-Tendras que encontrar trabajo, no??

Sasuke se quedo pensando.

.-Y quien le va a dar trabajo…- Sakura le dirigo una mirada fulminante a Tetsuya que miro hacia otro lado.

.-Yo se lo daria!! – Himeko le lazo uno de los palillos a Tetsuya que lo cogio al vuelo.

.-No pienso trabajar para nadie – dijo, intentando defender su orgullo, el más viejo de los Uchiha, vivos.

.-Piensas rehacer el cuerpo de policia?? – Sakura le miro con interes. En realidad, la idea habia sido de Tsunade, pero no veia mal recordarselo ella.

.-Eso corresponde al clan Uchiha, y como mucho seriamos dos – dijo señalando a Tetsuya. Himeko quedaba descartada ante cualquier tarea que requiriese del cumplimiento de la ley.

.-Dos polis para toda la villa, interesante – dijo Himeko, undiendose en sus mas perversos pensamientos – Me pregunto como os la apañariais para estar en cuatro o cinco sitios a la vez…

.-Definitivamente no es una buena idea – dijo Sasuke mirando de reojo a su princesita.

.-Bueno, hasta que resurga el clan, podrias hacer examenes o algo asi.

.-A mi me parece buena idea – dijo Tetsuya, interviniendo sin ofender a nadie por primera vez en todo el desayuno. Sus progenitores le miraron sorprendidos- Bueno, con la guerra la villa se a concentrado mucho en los problemas exteriores y se a desentendido de los interiores. Konoha no es el mejor lugar para guardar cosas de valor, que digamos, y se cometen muchos delitos menores a lo largo del dia. Ademas, los jóvenes de mi generacion han tomado una fea costumbre traida por Jiraiya sama desde la villa de la arena que consiste en comprar mucha bebida e ir muchisima gente a emborracharse por las calles, dejandolo todo perdido y molestando los vecinos – dijo muy serio y con una clara mirada de desprecio – Alguien deberia detener actos como este. Aunque, esta claro, que no deberia ser alguien que tenga una condena a dos años de trabajos sociales.

.-Si quieres cumplirla tu por mi – Sasuke dejo el plato vacio en la mesa.

.-Ya basta, por favor – Sakura tambien dejo el plato, aunque no estaba vacio – Si vais a convertir todas nuestras comidas en batallas campales voy a dejar de hacer de comer – dijo Haruno mirando a los dos Uchihas mientras Himeko ponia cara de "nooo, sin comida nooo".

.-Yo me voy, que tengo que limpiar la academia, y los niños de hoy en dia son unos guarros – dijo yéndose a su cuarto a cambiarse la mas pequeña de la familia- Por cierto – dijo mirandoles desde la puerta – Quedan doce dias para mi cumpleaños. Lo digo porque cumplo doce… Y quiero regalos!!! De todos y cada uno de vosotros!! Y no regalos caca, regalos buenos!!! – empezo a cerrar la puerta del salon – Espero que no se os olvide…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke fue a ver a la Hokage, como le habia dicho Naruto. Se encontraba incomodo. Estaba sentado frente a ella, que le miraba, como una diosa, desde su asiento tras la mesa. Aunque pareciese mentira, Tsunade empezaba a envejecer. Pero desde luego no era su aspecto lo que lo reflejaba. Sus ojos cansados lo decian todo.

.-Uchiha, tengo algo muy serio que plantearte.

.-Hm?

.-Quiero que rehagas el cuerpo de policia de Konoha.

.-"Que original" Y como quiere que haga eso??

Tsunade tamborileo con los dedos sobre la mesa.

.-No voy a encerrarte en una celda con un monton de mujeres a lo semental para que rehagas el cuerpo, asi que, por ahora, no podra ser exclusivo de Uchihas, como antaño. Quiero que tu selecciones a los miembros del cuerpo. Pero no te pongas muy elitista, porque andamos escasos de ninjas buenos. Durante estos seis meses hemos estado rehabilitando los edificos del cuerpo, asi que lo unico que tienes que hacer es conseguir gente.

Sasuke acaricio el brazo de su asiento mientras se ponia una mano en la barbilla.

.-Cuanto tiempo tengo??

.-Un mes.

.-Un mes!!??

.-Para conseguir al menos una veintena de ninjas cualificados para patrullar la villa.

.-Un mes para buscar sustitutos a los Uchiha.

.-Sasuke, no te estoy pidiendo eso, porque es algo imposible, te estoy pidiendo que busques gente cualificada para el puesto, no Uchihas sin Sharingan.

.-Y que gano yo con esto??

.-El sueldo de Capitan.

.-Esta bien.

.-Tienes derecho a crear tu mismo el examen y el entrenamiento.Tambien podras. elegir a cinco ninjas que te ayuden.

.-Entendido.

Tsunade dejo un monton de papeles sobre la mesa.

.-Buena suerte, Capitan.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vale, no he podido evitarlo, se os ve tan ilusionados TOT. Espero que sea asi oxoU. Esto es una OVA-secuela de unos cinco capitulos como mucho de Kage no Taiyō. No va a tener ni mucho menos el carácter dramatico de la otra ni voy a matar a nadie más, asi que podeis leer tranquilos owo. Y como ahora no tengo una trama principal de la que encargarme creo que podre dedicarle más escenas al sasusaku, pero no os agais muchas ilusiones que luego siempre acabo decepcionandoos en este sentido uwuU. Dejad review, como siempre nOn!!!


	2. 1 Taihen Shigoto

**Kage no Taiyō  
Uchiha Keisatsu  
**

ZoeUchiha

Capitulo 2. Taihen Shigoto

Sasuke empezaba a sudar. Era su primer dia en trabajos sociales. Debian pintar toda la pared, por dentro y por fuera, de la academia. Estaban, el e Himeko, en la parte del patio, y el cielo encapotado del dia anterior habia dejado paso a un enorme, brillante y abrasador sol. Se quito la camiseta blanca que debian llevar con el logotipo de asuntos sociales y se ato la cinta naranja de trabajador social al brazo desnudo.

.-Por que solo hacemos esto tu y yo, Himeko?? – pregunto Sasuke tras quitarse el sudor de la frente y comenzar a pintar otra vez.

.-Porque somos los unicos chungos de la villa.

.-Imposible.

.-Bueno, pues digamos que somos chungos de elite, viva la peña chunga!! – Himeko levanto con energia la brocha y despues siguió pintando. Sasuke miro el gran trozo de pared que aun quedaba por pintar.

.-Papi??

.-Hum?

.-Por que nombraste teniente a Tetsuya baka oni chan??

.-Por su gran sentido de la justicia.

.-Que dices!! Pero si es el tipico poli corrupto!!

.-Y porque ya que somos dos Uchihas nada más, pues al menos tendremos que quedarnos los altos cargos.

.-Yo voy a tener alguno??

.-No…

.-Por??

.-Eres demasiado …pequeña aun para estar en el cuerpo.

.-A

Pasaron apenas diez minutos, en los que habian conseguido gastar otro gran bote de pintura en la destartalada pared de la academia, cuando Tetsuya aparecio.

.-Padre?? – Himeko miro a su hermano con cara rara y Sasuke solto su tipico

.-Hum??

.-Ya he colocado todos los carteles y he puesto las hojas de solicitudes y el buzon.

.-Bien

.-Necesitas algo más??

.-Coge una brocha y ponte a pintar

Tetsuya hizo una mueca y se largo sin más palabras. Sasuke se volvio hacia Himeko.

.-Casi.

.-Para este tipo de trabajos es para los que me traigo a Juugo – dijo la princesita Uchiha soltando cansinamente un brochazo sobre la pared.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando llego a casa, Sakura le habia preparado un buen baño de espuma. Se lo agradecio con un beso y corrio disimuladamente hacia el agua, agotado. Una buena comida y una dulce siesta junto con su reina le dejaron como nuevo.

.-Sakura??

.-Dime

Ambos estaban recostados el uno contra el otro, en una suave duermevela.

.-No estamos casados.

.-Y que?? – dijo Sakura, tras unos segundos – Con el paso del tiempo deja de importarte ese tipo de cosas.

.-No quieres una boda??

.-No. Habria que preparar una fiesta, hacer lista de invitados, y, sinceramente, no tengo ganas de hacer ninguna de esas cosas, ni gastarme dinero en un traje que solo utilizare un dia.

.-Como quieras.

Sasuke se acerco a ella y la beso mientras acariciaba su menton. Sakura paso su mano por el rostro de el.

.-Sasuke.

.-Que?

.-Deberias afeitarte más a menudo.

.-Te digo yo las veces al dia que debes cepillarte el pelo o cuanto debes maquillarte?? – atrapo de nuevo los labios de ella entre los suyos y asi estubieron un buen rato, acariciandose. La campana de la villa anuncio que daban las cuatro y media.

.-Tengo que ir al hospital.

.-Y yo a ver los candidatos para el cuerpo.

Ambos se levantaron y se vistieron.

Sasuke era reacio a llevar el traje de jounin de la villa, asi que se fue con lo primero que pillo. Ademas, no queria ponerse la chaqueta hasta que le bordase la estrella de policia del clan Uchiha. Los edificios del cuerpo estaban dentro del barrio Uchiha, asi que solo tubo que avanzar un par de casas para toparse con una enorme cola que se perdia de vista en la puerta del edificio principal. Se quedo parado mirando la gran cola. Tsunade habia dicho que andaban escasos de ninjas. Bueno, en realidad habia dicho "escasos de ninjas buenos". Casi todos se volvieron a mirarle cuando paso paralelo a la fila hacia la puerta. Otros bajaron la vista. Tetsuya ya estaba dentro, sentado tras una enorme mesa y golpeando con un boli sobre la mesa.

.-Por fin llegas

.-Aun no son las cinco – Sasuke miro el reloj que habia en lo alto de la pared – Han venido??

.-Estan dentro, en la sala que hemos elegido para examinar.

.-Señor – Sasuke se volvio a mirar al joven que estaba en cabeza de la fila – Nos examinaran hoy??

.-Si

.-Pero no hemos tenido tiempo de prepararnos!!!

.-Eso me da lo mismo – Sasuke no levanto el tono. Se volvio hacia su hijo mayor y se acerco a el para susurrarle al oido – Solo una condicion, nada de Hyuugas.

.-Nada de Hyuugas?? Por que??

.-Porque es nuestro clan rival, por supuesto – dijo como si fuese obvio mirando a su hijo asombrado.

.-Vale, nada de Hyuugas.

Sasuke entro en la sala contigua. Era grande y espaciosa. Habian puesto una mesa larga con seis asientos. Cinco de ellos ya estaban ocupados. De derecha a izquierda se sentaban Shikamaru, Kiba, Ino, Neji y, sorprendentemente, Naruto. Sasuke fue a sentarse en el ultimo asiento.

.-Gracias por haber venido.

.-Oh!! No nos las des!! Los ninjas de la villa se pegaban de patadas en el culo para ver a que cinco elegias para ayudarte – dijo Naruto con sarcasmo.

.-Si no querias venir, haberlo dicho.

Sasuke miro a su equipo de examinadores. Confiaba en que Shikamaru diera su especial punto de vista, ademas, normalmente Tsunade lo ponia de examinador y conocia bien a casi todos los ninjas de la villa. Sakura estaba ocupada como jefa del hospital, asi que Ino daria su aporte medico. Neji era excelente para comprobar el potencial de los candidatos en poco tiempo y Kiba y Naruto sabrian ver quien estaba preparado y quien no. Aunque solo los tenia alli para escucharles, luego elegiria a los que le diera la gana. Pronto Tetsuya empezo a dar paso a los candidatos de la fila. El primero en entrar fue el chico mosqueado por no poder prepararse para el examen.

.-Tu nombre – dijo Sasuke, y los seis se prepararon para anotar a la vez. Aunque el nombre no era lo unico que iban a anotar.

.-Harada Shusake – inmediatamente Shikamaru saco un informe de una gran pila que habia en la mesa y fue pasandolo entre los seis que lo leian con rapidez, para luego volver a leerlo más detalladamente en una segunda ronda.

.-Aquí dice que suspendiste tres veces el examen de chuunin – dijo Naruto, mirando al chico – Que tienes que decir sobre eso?? Con diecisiete años y aun gennin podriamos decir que dejas bastante que desear.

.-Solo es un examen. Si comprueba mi ficha de misiones vera que es impecable, incluidas las que se encomendaron a mi equipo durante la guerra.

.-Eso es cierto – dijo Neji pasandole el informe a Naruto – Pero esto es solo una ficha, y eso son solo misiones.

.-Que fallas del examen?? – pregunto Kiba.

.-El teorico.

.-La primera prueba – dijo Ino que tenia ahora la carpeta.

.-Olvidemos tu examen de chuunin – intervino Shikamaru – Por que has venido aquí??

.-Porque quiero ayudar de una forma más directa a la villa ahora que no hay guerra. Creo que seria bastante util y tengo muchas ganas, ademas puedo adaptarme a cualquier equipo con facilidad.

.-De que tipo es tu chakra?? – pregunto Sasuke

.-Fuego, señor.

.-Pasas a la siguiente fase (N/A: esto parece factor X o algo asi xD) – el chico salio más feliz que unas pascuas y se quedo esperando a que fuese la hora de la siguiente fase.

Tetsuya siguió pasando gente según veia mejor desde su punto de vista de la justicia. La fila avanzaba con rapidez y pocos se quedaban a esperar a la siguiente fase. Tetsuya pronto comprendio que el patron era el siguiente: gente con Kekkei Genkai (N/A: tecnicas de linea sucesoria, para quien no sepa oxo) y chakras de fuego, rayo o viento. Ademas casi todos los que se quedaban estaban entre los diecisiete y veintidós años. Entonces llego un grupito de cinco niñitas recien salidas de la academia cogiditas todas de las manos y mirandole sonrojadas. Tetsuya le hizo las preguntas pertinente y no pudo evitar añadir una mas.

.-Por que habeis venido??

Las niñitas se miraron y se pusieron aun mas rojas.

.-Porque…- una saco todo el coraje que llevaba dentro y solto – Porque nos encantaria servir a sus ordenes, teniente Tetsuya – de la fila salieron varias risas, sobre todo entre chicas más mayores. Tetsuya las saco de alli y volvio a su puesto.

.-Nombre – dijo a la siguiente chica.

.-Hyuuga Aiko.

.-No se admiten Hyuugas.

.-Por que?? – pregunto la chica con sencillez.

Tetsuya volvio la vista hacia ella. Ya habian pasado unos cuantos Hyuugas y los habia echado sin más dilacion. Pero ella era distinta. La primera diferencia es que ella era chica. Y el segundo que era preciosa. Tetsuya desizo el nudo que se le habia formado en la garganta con disimulo.

.-Bueno, como sabras, el cuerpo de policia siempre a pertenecido a los Uchiha, y no ven muy etico que haya Hyuugas – dijo señalando la puerta para quitarse culpas.

.-Eso es una tonteria.

.-Lo se, y de verdad que lo siento.

.-Al menos por que no me dejas pasar y que me echen ellos??

Tetsuya se rasco la cabeza. Miro la puerta y se debiato entre contentar a esos enormes ojos que le miraban suplicante u obedecer a su padre. ¿Perdon¿Se estaba debatiendo entre OBEDECER a su padre?

.-Claro, pasa.

La chica le sonrio ampliamente e hizo una leve reberencia.

.-Gracias, de verdad – y entro con elegancia y agilidad a la habitación

Sasuke hizo una mueca apenas entro por la puerta.

.-Perdona – dijo levantándose- Eres Hyuuga??

.-Si, señor

.-En tonces ya puedes irte.

.-Por que?? – pregunto Neji.

.-Una de las normas es que no puede haber nadie de tu clan.

.-Y me llamas de examinador, Uchiha???

.-Que no os admita no significa que no valore vuestra opinión, Hyuuga

.-Creo que tiene derecho a ser examinada – dijo Naruto cruzandose de brazos y pensando en su propia hija. Sasuke miro a los demas examinadores que le decian con la mirada "ya que esta aquí". Hyuuga Aiko tenia un expediente perfecto. Habia sido alumna de Sakura en el hospital, lo que, según Ino, garantizaba un gran nivel como medico. Habia pertenecido al ANBU, del que sus padres la sacaron al comenzar la guerra para alejarla del peligro. Sasuke acabo por aceptarla.

Lo que alegro mucho a Tetsuya.

En el examen practico, osea, la segunda fase, Sasuke logro desacerse de diez de los treinta que habian elegido en la primera de entre más de cien ninjas. Para alegria de Tetsuya, la joven Hyuuga no habia defraudado.

.-Sandaro, se a presentado media villa – dijo Naruto mirando al cielo, ya oscuro – Esto se a alargado mucho. Me voy a casa – dijo despidiendose de los demas con la mano – Nos veremos mañana para los entrenamientos.

Los demas tambien se fueron y Tetsuya y Sasuke comenzaron a andar hacia casa.

.-Estas contento con el cuerpo, padre??

.-Para nada, es una mierda.

Tetsuya no puso que decir, asi que no dijo nada, logico y normal.

.-Un puñado de niñatos con buenos chakras que no saben utilizar y con ganas de ayudar a la villa. Si lo juntas todo con su inexperiencia y los traumas de la guerra tienes una gran y enorme mierda.

.-Se supone que no debes decir ese tipo de cosas delante de mi.

.-Por que??

.-Podria empezara pensar que eres una mala influencia.

Sasuke le solto una palmadita en el hombro.

.-Por nada del mundo quisiera ser una mala influencia para ti.

Por fin, llegaron a casa.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.-Sabes que me dijo Tsunade cuando fui a verla?? – Sasuke tenia a Sakura entre los brazos y descansaban en la cama.

.-Que??

.-"No voy a encerrarte en una celda con un monton de mujeres a lo semental para que rehagas el cuerpo" – Sakura rio y se abrazo más a el – Sabes que significa eso??

.-No.

.-Que ya habia pensado en hacerlo.

Esta vez Sakura rio con ganas. Se sentia extraña. Alli tirada con una de las personas que más queria en el mundo, sin ninguna preocupación y riendo las gracias del frio Uchiha Sasuke.

.-Mañana me espera un dia muy duro.

.-Empezais el entrenamiento.

.-Si.

.-Intentare pasarme alguno de los dias para ayudar a Ino con las lecciones basicas sobre medicina.

.-Gracias. Crees que conseguiréis que alguno sea capaz de operar en medio de la calle con sus propias manos??

.-Quien es capaz de hacer eso??

.-No se.

Sakura beso a Sasuke y despues le empujo para que se tumbase de cara a la pared.

.-Estas cansado y empiezas a desbariar, amor mio.

.-Tal vez.

.-Creo que el sol de esta mañana no te a sentado bien.

.-O no, mañana otra vez – dijo cerrando los ojos – Tenemos que terminar de pintar.

Sakura se sento sobre el.

.-Tienes fuerzas para un rapido?? – le dijo, sensualmente.

.-Rapido?? Que es eso??

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Valla capi más raro owo, pero bueno xD, al menos ta entrentenido owo, creo oxoUU. Disfrutadlo y, Nankui, no escribo lemon porque me da fatiga uxuUUU , me pongo nerviosa y no me sale xDDDDDDDDDDD. Gomen a todos los que quereis lemon owo. Este capi a sido un poco cutre pero tenia que escribirlo para poder continuar con algo más interesante, kukukukukuku. Dejad review xD.


	3. 1 Kage no Kiken

**Kage no Taiyō  
Uchiha Keisatsu  
**

ZoeUchiha

Capitulo 3. Kage no Kiken

No habia dormido en toda la noche. Se habia dedicado a abrazar el cuerpo desnudo de Sakura y besarlo de vez en cuando. Hoy se cumplia el plazo. Se acababa el mes. Los ninjas de Konoha se habian vuelto indisciplinados y entrenarles como uno solo habia sido duro. Ademas, las ganas de destacar y la competitividad originaban riñas entre los cabecillas cada pocos minutos. Costo hacer las patruyas de dos.

Se levanto sin hacer ruido. Fue al baño y se dio una ducha rapida de agua fria. Tetsuya ya estaba en la cocina cuando fue a desayunar. Comieron en silencio, como siempre. Cuando ambos salieron juntos, poco despues, ni Himeko, ni Sakura se habian levantado aun.

Sasuke se volvio hacia su hijo. Parecia muy tenso. Se guardo una media sonrisa para si mismo. Tetsuya era muy estricto, con los demas, a los que no les perdonaba una falta, y, sobre todo, consigo mismo. Pero Sasuke habia notado, durante el mes de entrenamiento, que aquella capa de acero que velaba por el bienestar de la villa tenia un punto flaco. Un puñetero agujero hecho por una puñetera Hyuuga. Sabia que habia algo raro en aquella chica. Sabia que si ella acababa haciendo algo inadecuado, Tetsuya taparia inmediatamente ese agujero y se volveria contra ella, como habia echo con Himeko. Por eso les puso juntos en las patruyas de dos.

Llegaron al cuartel general. Tsunade habia ordenado que se mejorara tambien la muralla del barrio Uchiha, ahora que iba a estar más concurrido. Las obras aun estaban lejos, pero formaban ya un ruido molesto. Sasuke chasco la lengua y entro. Los nuevos miembros de la policia de Konoha esperaban.

.-Supongo, y espero, que todos habreis leido ya las listas.

.-Hai

.-Los que estabais en los grupos de la derecha sois los del turno de mañana, los que estabais en la izquierda los del turno de noche. No voy a estar todos los dias cuidando de vosotros como si fuerais crios. A partir de mañana estaran los turnos de toda la semana. No hay cambios, asi que no los pidais. El que falte un solo dia a su turno se quedara sin sueldo. Ahora largaos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke ese dia no tenia nada que hacer en trabajos sociales, asi que se habia destinado a si mismo a patruyar, solo. La gente le miraba al pasar. Una nueva costumbre en la villa, observar y cuchichear sobre Uchiha Sasuke. Le daba igual. Se habia acostumbrado a hacer como que nada ni nadie le importaba, a encerrarse en su burbuja y olvidar todo lo que ocurria a su alrededor que no le interesaba. La Hokage estaba sentada en un bar. Le hizo señas con un dedo para que se acercase. Hasta que no levanto la leve cortina se dio cuenta de que tambien estaba alli sentada Sakura.

.-Sera interesante tenerte aquí, Capitan.

.-Tsunade…sama – el Uchiha se sento. Inmediatamente cogio la mano de Sakura por debajo de la mesa.

.-Hablaba con Sakura sobre mi jubilación.

.-Si estas echa una flor – dijo con tono burlon.

.-Aun puedo hacerte volar por encima o a traves de la muralla, Uchiha, asi que cuidadito – la Godaime dio un trago al vaso que tenia delante – Pero no tendria fuerzas para mucho más. Realmente, empiezo a estar cansada. Este trabajo es agotador.

.-Por eso Naruto es perfecto para sustituirte. Tiene las ganas y las energias de un niño.

.-Pero no tiene cualidades de lider –añadio Sasuke.

.-Konoha le tiene respeto. No tendra ninguna dificultad – Haruno se volvio hacia Uchiha – O tienes un candidato mejor??

.-Shikamaru seria un gran Hokage. Y otros muchos ademas de el. Todos antes que Naruto.

.-Tambien yo pense en Nara. Conoce el oficio mejor que nadie y tiene incluso demasiada experiencia ante todo tipo de situaciones de las que suele salir por el mejor camino. No podemos decir eso de Naruto. El es como un perro salvaje al que hay que ir guiando para que complete bien un trabajo. Si lo dejas suelto, ladrara y mordera al azar, como mejor vea, sin pararse a pensar mucho – Tsunade removio el vaso.

.-Naruto ya no es un niño!!

.-Pero tampoco es un Hokage – concluyo Sasuke – Por otra parte, tenemos el ejemplo de la Arena.

.-Que??

.-Y si le quitan el Kyuubi a Naruto?? Dejara de ser un perro salvaje para ser un perro sin fuerzas. Ademas, siendo Jinchuriki la aldea siempre temera un estallido de colera por su parte.

.-Naruto jamas atacaria la aldea.

.-Pero el Kyuubi si, Sakura – Tsunade se llevo la mano a la barbilla.

.-Ya no existe Akatsuki, quien tiene suficiente poder como para venir a por Naruto??

.-El lider – Tsunade asintio ante las palabras de Sasuke.

.-Un gran problema. Una pena que no estubiese en la cueva el dia de vuestro enfrentamiento.

.-Entonces, tal vez no hubiesemos salido de alli. Por eso querias que rehiciera el cuerpo??

.-En parte. Ademas, la gente de la villa esta un poco descontrolada últimamente. Algo agita el ambiente, como si dentro de las murallas se cociera un mal peor que cualquiera que pudiese venir de fuera.

.-Que insinua, Tsunade sama?? – Sakura llevaba ya un buen rato apretando con fuerza la mano de Sasuke.

.-Hace dias que los perros no ladran, que los pajaros no grazan. Los niños no juegan por las calles y los hombres no van a los bares por las noches. Estoy segura de que es por los bijuus. Tenerlos a todos en la villa esta creando una gran tension.

.-Cuando se repartiran??

.-Es difícil reunir a todos los Kages. Por ahora el unico que se han llevado a sido el de la Arena. Volveran a darselo a Gaara – la Hokage volvio a servirse un vaso que bebio de un solo trago – Mientras tengamos ocho bijuus aquí la villa estara en peligro, por eso, Capitan, espero que venga a darme informes todos los dias sobre las patruyas – Godaime se levanto de su asiento – Y, esto para los dos – dijo cuando ya se iba – Cuidad de que Himeko no se acerque a los bijuus.

Sasuke miro con una sonrisa a Sakura, que suspiro.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke entro en su despacho. Los habia notado antes de entrar en el edificio, cortesía de Karin. Aun asi se habia sorprendido.

.-Suigetsu, Karin.

.-Jefe – dijeron los dos a la vez.

.-Ya no somos Hebi.

.-No tenemos a nadie más a quien obedecer, y ya hemos comprobado que solos nos aburrimos mucho – Suigetsu sorbio de la pajita de una gran bombona de agua que llevaba a la espalda.

.-Me venis al pelo.

.-Genial – Karin se ajusto las gafas – Casi me desmayo al entrar a la villa. La torre de la Hokage parece el epicentro de una gran catastrofe, con tanto bijuu.

.-Eso es lo que parece que se avecina – Sasuke se sento en su mesa. Suigetsu sonrio.

.-No esperaba verte jamas asi vestido.

.-Callate – Sasuke dejo la chaqueta en el respaldo de la silla – Lo hago por ellos.

.-Que sacrificado.

.-Al grano – el Uchiha se llevo los dedos a las sienes – La Hokage teme que Pein acabe en la villa, en busca de bijuus. Intentad averiguar lo que podais sobre el. Karin, tu no te alejes mucho de la aldea. Si notase su chakra, avisame inmediatamente.

.-Claro, jefe. –Karin se acerco a la ventana tirando de Suigetsu – Nos vamos ya, tu hijo sube. A desarrollado una gran percepción de chakra, a ver como se lo explicas.

Sasuke chasco la lengua con mosqueo mientras ellos salian del despacho. Poco despues Tetsuya abria la puerta con brusquedad, seguido de su amigita Hyuuga.

.-Esta bien, Capitan?? – pregunto con urgencia Aiko.

.-Parezco estar mal??

Tetsuya saco medio cuerpo por la ventana.

.-Estaban aquí!!

.-Claro que estaban aquí.

.-Papa, ahora eres Capitan de la policia de Konoha, no puedes verte con esa gente!!!

.-Por que??

.-Pues…

.-Y hay quedo todo, en pues. Habeis venido solo a molestar?? – la presencia de aquella chica le molestaba. Mucho. Ella se sonrojo levemente ante sus palabras y se puso firme ante la mesa.

.-Tetsuya fukutaichou venia a entregaros el informe de la mañana – dijo al ver que Tetsuya estaba de pie sobre el alfeizar oteando el horizonte- Verdad??

Saichi bajo de la ventana y solto el informe sobre la mesa.

.-Si.

.-Un resumen general que me evite leermelo?? – Sasuke empezo a juguetear con una pluma que tenia en el escritorio.

.-Han detenido a un ladron en el mercado, con cinco testigos, el juicio sera pronto.

.-Buen primer dia – dijo con sarcasmo.

.-Ademas, se les ha llamado la atención a unos cuantos niñatos que pegaban a las papeleras. Creo que tendre que hacerle un par de preguntas a Himeko, por si los conoce…

.-Mi pobre princesita, que mala fama se esta ganando – dijo sin dejar de juguetear con la pluma entre los dedos.

.-Mañana a primera hora tendre listo el informe de la noche.

.-Bien, y ahora desapareced de aquí.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tetsuya intento arreglar su pelo negro. Puso demasiado esfuerzo. Demasiado solo para hacer una guardia. Incluso se echo de esa colonia tan cara que le habia regalado Kakashi. Se aliso veinte veces la chaqueta ante el espejo de su cuarto de baño antes de salir por la puerta de casa. Aun asi, llego casi quince minutos antes al lugar donde debia encontrarse con Aiko para comenzar la guardia.

.-Llego tarde?? – pregunto, sorprendida, la Hyuuga.

.-No,no. Es que me apetecia estar al fresco un rato, antes de empezar – dijo soltando una timida sonrisa. Aiko le devolvio una con toda naturalidad. Comenzaron a caminar por la ruta que debian seguir. Tetsuya hizo un par de movimientos extraños, algo involuntarios, intentando que su colonia bañase el aire, al menos lo suficiente para llegar hasta ella. Pero ella ni se inmuto. Tras la primera media hora dejo de insistir. Intento buscar un tema de conversación que fuese ameno, pero ya se encargo ella.

.-Dicen que entraste antes de tiempo a la academia.

.-Si.

.-Recuerdas al Hyuuga que tubiste que vencer??

.-Si te soy sincero, no mucho. Solo sus puños hacia mi cara.

.-Era mi hermano. Solo nos llevábamos un año.

.-Oh! Tu hermano – Tetsuya se rasco la cabeza e inmediatamete dejo de acerlo, por si se despeinaba – Debe de ser uno de los mejores de tu clan.

.-Lo era. Lo mataron en la guerra.

.-…lo siento.

.-No importa. El tambien estaba en el ANBU. Mama y papa se empeñaron en sacarme, para quitarme del peligro. Pero a el no lograron convencerle, ni obligarle como a mi. Le mandaron en una de las primeras misiones, en un grupo muy pequeño. El primero en morir fue su medico. Mi hermano murio desangrado – Tetsuya no sabia que decir, pero algo en el estomago le decia que no dedia haber perdido el tiempo con tonterias delante del espejo aquella tarde – Si yo hubiese estado alli, hubiese podido curarle. Solo era una herida. Pero era lo suficientemente grande como para impedirle andar demasiado. No logro llegar hasta el otro equipo a tiempo.

Tetsuya estubo tentando a cogerle la mano, pero algo ante ellos les saco de la conversación.

.-Oh, malditos borrachos…-Tetsuya observo el botellón que se habia formado en una esquina cerrada, junto a la academia. Debia de haber cerca de cincuenta ninjas.

.-Algunos son ANBUs – susurro Aiko- Que hacemos??

.-Pararles – el Uchiha camino con decisión hacia ellos – HEY!!! – grito para llamar la atención. No sirvio de mucho. Vio un monton de bolsas con botellas. Salto hacia ellas, las rompio, y solto un katon que creo una gran columna de fuego, ayudado por el alcohol. Inmediatamente todos se volvieron a mirarle. Aiko le guardaba la espalda desde el otro lado de la muchedumbre.

.-Estais cometiendo un acto prohibido en esta villa!!

.-Tenemos derecho de reunion pacifica, ojitos rojos!!! – grito uno, que ya iba bastante contento, a pesar de aque apenas habia comenzado la noche.

.-Esto no es reunion pacifica!! Molestais a los vecinos y ensuciais las calles!! Recoged inmediatamente todo y largaos de aquí – Tetsuya calculo con rapidez a que distancia podian estar las demas patruyas nocturnas. Dos de ellas debian de estar pasando a suficiente distancia como para escuchar el ruido si se montaba una pelea. Aunque no los necesitaba para eso. Mas bien, para llevar a los detenidos.

Una botella bolo hacia su cabeza y la ropio con elegancia con el canto de la mano, en un golpe limpio que sorprendio a algun que otro gennin. Uno de los más mayores, con el tatuaje del ANBU en el brazo, se acerco desafiante.

.-Te voy a romper todos y cada uno de los dedos de esa puñetera mano, Uchiha – dijo haciendo crujir los dedos, un acto casi imposible de ver en un ANBU. A menos que tenga los niveles de alcohol en sangre que tenia este. Se formo una pelea. Aiko no espero un segundo y comenzo a dejar sin sentido a todos los que tenia cerca con rapidos y precisos golpes de sus manos, gracias a sus prodigiosos ojos. Tetsuya, al que se acercaban los ANBU, decidio cortar por lo sano y los metio en una bonita ilusion en la que les iba reventando la cabeza uno tras otro.

.-"Se me estan pegando las cosas de Himeko" – penso.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke estaba mosqueado. Muy mosqueado. No le importaba madrugar. Pero si que le obligasen a hacerlo. Estaba muy comodo acurrucado entre los brazos de Sakura. Habia fulminado con la mirada al grupo de guardia nocturna que habia venido a por el.

Sinceramente, tenian razon.

.-Son demasiados para que nosotros solos podamos llevarnoslos a todos, señor.

.-Y de que vamos a acusarlos?? – Sasuke miro a Tetsuya, que se limpiaba la sangre de la boca. Algunos ninjas que habian ido a por más bebida se habian puesto a pelear tambien con ellos al volver y ver a todos tirados por los suelos. Ademas, algunos de los ANBUs que no estaban muy borrachos habian logrado sobreponerse a la ilusion. Tetsuya no se esperaba esto, si no hubiese creado una más potenten.

.-Que hacemos capitan??

.-Vosotros dos id a buscar a las patrullas de mañana, los demas buscad carretas o lo que sea para cargar a todos estos. Estan todos incoscientes??

.-Si, señor. La mayoria no podran despertar en tres o cuatro horas – dijo Aiko, al lado de Tetsuya.

.-Ves como era bueno tener Hyuugas en el cuerpo?? – dijo Tetsuya, satisfecho.

.-Un Uchiha competente hubiese podido con todos, y sin usar las manos – dijo más friamente de lo que habia hablado en mucho tiempo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ñan, gomen naaaaa TOT. Ayer entre una cosa y la otra no tube tiempo de escribir, lo siento de verdad w !! Creo que este capi es algo más enclarecedor, a si que espero que os alla gustado nOn!!


	4. 1 Kirai

**Kage no Taiyō  
Uchiha Keisatsu  
**

ZoeUchiha

Capitulo 4. Kirai

La vida comenzaba a tomar una agradable rutina para Uchiha Sasuke. Excepto las mañanas que debia salir por trabajos sociales. Himeko conseguia entretenerle con su parloteo incesante y su buen humor. Ademas, Juugo habia vuelto y la princesa le usaba para que le ayudase en casi todos los trabajos, no solo los más difíciles.

Con el sueldo de jefa del hospital y capitan de el señor y la señora Uchiha, habian comenzado las obras en casa tirando algunas paredes para unirla con la de al lado.

Incluso ya planeaban su proximo destino de vacaciones.

Ese dia Tetsuya fue a verle antes de la hora comun para darle el informe de la mañana.

.-Ha ocurrido algo interesante, Capitan.

.-Te escucho – en realidad, el Uchiha no hacia nada en toda la mañana, se quedaba en su despacho tirando una pelota contra la pared.

.-Unos agricultores han venido hasta aquí para informar de que han visto un grupo de hombres extraños, con aspecto ninja, según ellos, merodeando cerca de la villa.

.-Eso no nos concierne a nosotros. Debemos ocuparnos del interior, no del exterior.

.-Pero Shizune, que habia venido a por el papeleo cuando han llegado, dice que un chuunin le dijo que un hombre extraño habia estado preguntando acerca de los bijuus por distintos bares de la aldea la otra noche.

.-Alguno de los nuestros reconoce a alguien por la descripción de ninja extraño??

.-Aun no he tenido la oportunidad de preguntar.

.-Hazlo, cambia una de las patrullas de dia a las de noche.

.-Si.

Tal vez aquello no fuese nada, pero preferia prevenir que curar. Los bijuus seguian en la aldea. Tsunade hacia lo que podia por reunir a los Kages para decidir como repartirlos, pero estos seguian peleandose entre ellos, aunque no fisicamente, y era difícil conseguir sentarlos a todos juntos. Los robos en la aldea, a cualquier nivel, eran asunto del cuerpo de policia de Konoha. La aldea ya le miraba bastante mal como para que ahora robasen los bijuus siendo el capitan. A lo mejor era el propio Pein el que habia mandado al grupo.

Aquel dia al regresar a casa Himeko salio a recivirle, como siempre, pero no con su habitual entusiasmo.

.-Bienvenido – dijo con desgana, se dio la vuelta, como en las nubes, suspiro y fue a sentarse en el borde del pasillo de fuera. Sasuke se encogio de hombros y fue a su dormitorio a cambiarse. Sakura salia de alli.

.-Que le pasa a Himeko?? – pregunto en voz baja.

.-Nada, dejala – dijo con una sonrisita de complicidad.

Al Uchiha aquello no le hizo sentirse mejor, asi que tras cambiarse se sento junto a su princesa.

.-Te ocurre algo??

.-Nada – dijo volviendo a suspirar.

.-Puedes contarme lo que sea.

.-Tu no lo entenderias.

.-Podemos probar.

.-Hum…bueno – subio las piernas y se abrazo a ellas – Es que…hay un chico en mi grupo de rehabilitación social…

.-"Oh dios mio"

.-…bueno…me hace reir y todas esas cosas…y es muy mono…nos llevamos bien – dijo mirando algo sonrojada a su padre.

.-"Ya me lo imagino" Y?? –pregunto, con cierto temor.

.-Es que…el a mi…ya sabes!!...pero no se si yo a el…-ajito la cabeza y la undio entre las rodillas. Sasuke miro al cielo, implorando ayuda.

.-"Que duro es ser padre" Y por que no le preguntas??

.-No se puede hacer eso!!!

.-Ah.

.-Como te declaraste tu a mama??

.-…cuando me que??

.-Ya sabes, cuando le dijiste que le querias.

.-…-Sasuke se rasco la cabeza – La verdad…nunca he hecho nada que se parezca a declararse. A veces le digo que le quiero y punto.

.-Que soso eres, papi.

.-Hm.

.-Que pocas preocupaciones teneis los hombres – se levanto.

.-A donde vas??

.-A pedirle consejo a mi modelo femenino – dijo encaminandose a la cocina.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suigetsu y Karin le confirmaron que el grupo de ninjas fuera de la villa pretendia entrar. Debian prepararse. Sasuke reunio a los suyos.

.-Si no son estupidos, intentaran entrar en algun cambio de guardia. Asi que tendremos que cambiar algunas cosas.

Uno de los chicos saco un mapa de Konoha que colgo de la pared.

.-Las patrullas de noche tendran que repartirse por la zona de la muralla –dijo señalando el arco que formaba la muralla – y para el cambio de guardia tendran que ir los que sustituyen hasta alli en vez de venir los otros. Ademas estareis juntos quince minutos en el cambio de guardia antes de iros a casa, por si acaso.

.-Sera suficiente??

.-Depende de vosotros.

Tetsuya caminaba por la muralla con Aiko. Era el segundo dia de la guardia cambiada. Y una lluvia de agujas se avalanzaba contra ellos. Bajaron de un salto y se pusieron a cuvierto, sin poder esquivar las primeras agujas. Aiko curo las leves herdias de ambos.

.-Que vamos a hacer??

.-Tu quedate aquí, debemos mantener la posición de guardia. Yo ire a avisar al grupo de atrás de que estan atacando por aquí.

.-Tal vez ataquen por más de un sitio.

.-Por eso voy a por un grupo interior, no podemos mover los de la muralla. Aguanta hasta que vuelva

Tetsuya se lanzo a correr intentando ir por debajo de los tejados y evitando algunas agujas con kunais. Tubo la oportunidad de echar un vistazo al cielo, que estaba lleno de paraguas que descargaban agujas. Salio del area donde caian y corrio todo lo que pudo hacia dos de sus compañeros. No tardaron en volver.

El grupo estaba dentro. Aiko retrocedia hacia atrás. Se lanzaron hacia ella.

.-A la de tres!! – Tetsuya sabia que los otros dos que habia recogido dominaban tambien el fuego, asi que atacaron juntos, creando una enorme columna que envolvio al grupo de intrusos. Pero uno de ellos creo una bola de agua con la que cubrio a todos, y el ataque no surtio efecto. Pronto se encontraban en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Tetsuya no dejaba de mirar a Aiko, intentando protegerla de los golpes y olvidando que ella era muy capaz de hacerlo sola. Recivio algunas heridas fácilmente evitables por esta distracción. Los enemigos no parecian retroceder y ellos eran muy pocos. Empezaban a estar cansandos. Entonces, como por arte de magia, todos se agarraron el cuello y cayeron al suelo.

.-Ah!! Es esa niña loca!!

Tetsuya se dio la vuelta. Su hermana le tiraba de la camiseta.

.-Que se supone que hacias, oni baka chan??

.-Himeko.

.-Ya se que queda más bonito no usar el sharingan hasta el final para impresionar a la peña, pero se malgasta tiempo. O querias que te hirieran para librarte de trabajar??

Por una de las calles llegaron dos grupos más y Sasuke. Este miro a sus hijos, sobre todo a Himeko.

.-Que haces aquí!!??

.-…bueno…tenia…una…ya sabes!!...alli detrás – dijo sonrojada. Sasuke suspiro y la dejo como caso perdido. Miro al equipo de Tetsuya y al otro (N/A: pobre peña de relleno uwu).

.-Como entraron??

.-No lo se. Cuando comenzo Aiko se quedo aquí y yo fui a buscar refuerzos.

Sasuke se volvio hacia la Hyuuga.

.-Y bien??

.-No lo vi, estaba intentando refugiarme.

.-Yo si que lo vi, y lo que esta diciendo es mentira – dijo Himeko acercandose a su padre- Yo estaba sentada en ese tejado de alli – dijo señalandolo- con quien tu sabes – dijo susurrando y mirando de reojo a los demas- Y cuando Tetsuya se fue ella les abrio la puerta – dijo señalando con el dedo amenazadora a la Hyuuga – He estado apunto de incluirla en el paquete de muertos por asfixia de mi sharingan, pero luego me llaman psicopata y, ademas, tengo que hacer como si las clases de rehabilitación social sirviesen para algo.

Sasuke no escucho esto ultimo.

.-Aiko, abriste la puerta?? – le dijo con un tono congelante muy tipico de el. La Hyuuga busco los ojos de Tetsuya que la miraban incredulo y con los puños apretados.

.-Pense que nos seria más facil acabar con ellos si entraban.

.-Ya, claro – dijo la princesita desde detrás de su padre- O te a mandado alguien de tu clan a sabotear al nuestro.

.-CIERRA LA BOCA!!

Todos se sobresaltaron. Aiko volvio a mirar fijamente a Tetsuya.

.-Os madaron a apoyar al grupo de mi hermano. En la guerra!! – comenzo a llorar – Pero no llegasteis, porque tu ordenaste quedaros en una zona más cerca de la villa, más segura!! Si hubieseis ido mi hermano seguiria vivo!!! Si no hubiesen luchado tres contra doce ahora estaria aquí!!!

Tetsuya, como muchas otras veces, no sabia que decir.

.-Y luego me llaman a mi loca – Himeko se engancho de la mano de su padre- Parece que el grupo de rehabilitación social va a crecer.

.-Aiko, mis ordenes eran no perder hombres, aquella zona ya estaba perdida y Tsunade nos dijo que los grupos de alli estaban volviendo, por eso no seguimos.

.-Te equivocas!!! A mi hermano no le llego ninguna orden para volver!!

Sasuke hacia rato que habia echo un par de gestos significativos, y ahora uno de los equipos cogia a Aiko por detrás y la inmovilizaba.

.-Te crees un santo Uchiha Tetsuya!!! Pero no lo eres!!! TE ODIO!!! Y ME PAGARAS LA MUERTE DE MI HERMANO!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura estaba vestida para irse, pero aun asi se habia tirado sobre la cama y cosquilleaba la cara de Sasuke para despertarle. Tras un par de besos, el Uchiha termino de espabilarse.

.-Necesito que hables con Tetsuya – Sakura acaricio el pecho de Sasuke – No se encuentra muy bien, y no creo que yo sea la persona más indicada para ayudarle.

.-Como quieras.

.-Intenta ser amable.

.-Siempre lo intento –dijo con sarcasmo.

.-Sasuke, por favor.

.-No me mires como si yo tubiese la culpa.

Sakura le beso por ultima vez y tras acariciar su pelo se fue. Sasuke no se dio prisa por ir a hablar con su hijo. Debia medir bien sus palabras. Lo encontro sentado frente al estanque. Se sento a una distancia prudencial de el.

.-Dijo que me odiaba – dijo Tetsuya, al cabo de un rato de silencio.

.-Siento ser asi, pero ahora sabes lo que duele que alguien a quien quieres te diga que te odia.

Tetsuya no miro a su padre.

.-Recuerdas lo que te dije aquella vez??

.-Que aun seguias poniendo tus esperanzas en mi.

.-Y aun sigo pensando igual.

.-Yo no soy como tu.

.-Lo se. Intentas ser justo porque quieres que lo sean contigo. Pero no es justicia lo que tu impartes, sino un exceso de autoridad.

.-La gente necesita que les guíen.

.-Hablas como un dictador.

.-No creo que te hayas sentado aquí a juzgar mi forma de ser.

.-Tienes preocupada a tu madre.

.-Lo siento por ella.

.-Conoceras a más chicas.

.-Y que?? Aiko resulto ser tan vengativa como para poner la aldea en peligro para que nosotros perdiesemos reputacion o incluso que yo pudiese morir. Pero el error a sido mio desde el principio. Me deje engatusar. No volvera a ocurrir.

.-No puedes ser tan extremista. Habia un monton de cosas que yo me impuse con la edad de tu hermana y casi ninguna la he cumplido.

.-A no??

.-No mate a Itachi. Volvi a Konoha. Me enamore. Y otras muchas de menor importancia.

Ambos no volvieron a articular palabra durante un buen rato, mirando el agua del estanque.

.-Saichi.

.-Que?? – dijo con un gruñido.

.-Por que me odias??

Tardo en responder, pero al menos lo hizo.

.-Aquel dia, cuando te conoci, en mi examen, vi en tus ojos ambición. Viniste a comprobar hasta donde habia llegado y hasta donde podria llegar, para utilizarme para tus fines.

.-De una forma u otra, todos los padres piensan asi.

.-Pero tus fines no eran el tipico "me gustaria que mi hijo fuese carpintero, como yo y su abuelo antes de mi", era "quiero que mi hijo sea una maquina de matar, como su tio y yo, y asi poder conseguir más poder".

.-Eso no es cierto, solo estaba orgulloso, el que queria meterte en todo eso era Itachi.

.-Por eso, cuando decidiste aceptar el cargo de Capitan de la policia, me entusiasmo. Me convertiste en teniete sin dudarlo.

.-Eres mi hijo.

.-Y eso que importa.

Sasuke se levanto.

.-Bien, ahora que nos hemos contado las penas espero que intentes ser un poco más amable con tu viejo padre. Tengo que ir a trabajos sociales.

.-Adios papa.

Ambos se alegraron de acabar aquella conversación.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lo ultimo que hizo Tsunade en el cargo de Hokage fue encargarse de que los bijuus estubiesen en buenas manos, bien repartidos entre las aldeas ninja. Shikamaru habia renunciado a ser Hokage a favor de Naruto, y otros muchos, incluidos el propio Hatake Kakashi, tambien.

Lo primero que hizo Naruto como Hokage fue declarar dia de fiesta el dia de su nombramiento y dar un festival de dos semanas de duracion en honor a los sueños cumplidos. Nadie vio ni al capitan Sasuke ni a su hija Himeko en esas dos semanas por la villa.

.-No me puedo creer que hayan nombrado Hokage a ese inútil!!! – Himeko gritaba andando de un lado a otro delante de su padre, que estaba tirando en el jardin- ME VOY DE ESTA VILLA!!!

.-De eso nada.

.-Por que!!!?? Tu te fuiste, yo tambien quiero irme!!

.-Yo no tenia padres que me dijesen que me quedase aquí.

.-Pero no quiero ser ninja de ese imbecil!!

.-Pues matale – susurro sarcásticamente, y en broma, el Uchiha.

.-Si – Himeko se detubo – Eso hare – estubo en silencio unos minutos, como si pensara la mejor forma de acerlo y luego asintio para si misma con la cabeza. Despues solto una risita tetrica. Sasuke agarro a su hija por los hombros y la sento en su regazo.

.-Dejalo, quieres?? O esta vez no te salvara ningun examen psicologico del reformatorio.

.-Eres una mala influencia!! La idea a sido tuya!!

Sasuke acaricio el pelo negro de su hija y se recosto en la hierba del jardin con ella en brazos.

.-Papa??

.-Que??

.-Te puedo contar un secreto??

.-Claro

.-Mama esta embarazada.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


End file.
